Genocide
:"I would order them to go out and kill Bajoran scum. And they'd do it – they murdered them! And they came back covered in blood. But they felt ''clean. Now why did they feel that way, Major? Because they were clean."'' ::- Aamin Marritza, describing the Gallitep labor camp, while impersonating Gul Darhe'el ( ) A genocide is the deliberate and systematic destruction of an ethnic, racial, religious, or national group, perpetrated for ideological, religious, or political reasons. Methods of genocide might include: *Murdering members of the targeted group outright *Forcing the group to live under conditions that will eventually lead to their death through starvation, exhaustion, illness, or injury *Imposing measures intended to prevent births within the group, for example, forced sterilization One of the best known examples of genocide occurred during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor. The occupation began a conquest for natural resources. The Cardassians treated the Bajorans as slave labor and interned much of the population in labor camps. However, over the course of forty years, the Cardassians' disdain for the Bajorans led to them deliberately imposing such conditions in these camps that the Bajorans interned in them quickly died. By the Occupation's end, millions of Bajorans had died in these camps, although the exact count is uncertain. ( ) Other examples of genocide *Throughout the 19th century, the United States of America killed large numbers of Native Americans. ( ) *In 20th century Earth, the Nazis attempted to eradicate various "undesirable" populations of Europe before an alliance of other nations stopped them. In an alternate timeline, Adolf Hitler succeeded in Europe and pledged to do the same in North America. ( ) *In the late 2060s, Phillip Green led a genocidal campaign to purge Humanity of those suffering from radiation damage in the aftermath of World War III. ( ; ) *In 2151, Jonathan Archer and Chief Medical Officer Phlox condemned the Valakians to extinction by agreeing not to give them warp drive so that they might seek additional aid in finding the cure for a disease that was destroying their species. ( ) *In 2153 the Xindi attacked Earth with a weapon that carved a groove out of the planet from Florida to Venezuela, killing seven million Humans. The weapon was a prelude to an intended larger weapon with which they intended to destroy Earth, and Humanity with it. ( ) *''In an alternate timeline in 2154, the Xindi succeeded in employing the larger weapon to effect Earth's destruction, then proceeded to ruthlessly hunt down remaining Human survivors.'' ( ) *In the early 23rd century of the mirror universe, detonated a hydro bomb on Qo'noS, causing a phreatic eruption that destroyed a significant amount of landmass and caused the planet to become uninhabitable. In addition, Terran ships fired on ships leaving the planet during the evacuation. ( ) *''In 2258 of the alternate reality, some six billion Vulcans were killed when Nero destroyed their . Only approximately ten thousand Vulcans survived the attack. Nero intended to destroy every remaining Federation planet, including Earth, but was stopped by the efforts of and the crew of the .'' ( ) }} *''A year later in the same reality, accused of committing this offense against what he perceived as genetically inferior peoples.'' ( ) *''In this same mission Admiral plotted the genocide of the Augment race when he attempted the murder of Khan and his entire crew, the last of the living Augments, in order to conceal his enslavement of Khan.'' ( ) *In the 2260s, the inhabitants of the planet Cheron exterminated each other in genocidal warfare. ( ) *Sometime between 2222 and 2372, the Pralor and Cravic races were exterminated by the Automated Personnel Units they had constructed to fight their war for them. ( ) *In 2286, the Klingon Ambassador accused Admiral James T. Kirk of planning the annihilation of the Klingon people. In a tirade before the Federation Council, the ambassador alleged, as the Federation and the Klingon Empire were negotiating for peace, Kirk secretly developed the Genesis Device. This device was conceived by David Marcus, the admiral's son, and detonated by the admiral. The creation of this detonation, the planet , would be used as a base from which the admiral would launch a genocidal campaign against the Klingons. These accusations were disproved by Sarek. ( ) *In 2366 a Douwd who appeared as a Human named Kevin Uxbridge admitted to annihilating the entire Husnock race in a moment of grief and rage after one of their ships destroyed the colony on Rana IV, killing Uxbridge's wife Rishon. ( ) *In the mid 24th century the Enarans committed genocide on a population group called the Regressives. The general Enaran population despised the Regressives for living an alternative partially technology free lifestyle. They systematically herded them into camps at first, restricting their rights and movements. Then later they forcibly began "relocating" them to a "colony" where they would be able to live as they chose freely. The relocation was a farce meant to soothe the Regressives into a false sense of safety and also to hide the real purpose of the effort to the Enaran population. The truth was that the ships which supposedly took the Regressives to their new colony did not actually go anywhere, it would simply vaporize the Regressives in the cargo hold. Dissidents and those that refused to be relocated were swiftly executed to silence them. Later the Enarans hid all evidence of the genocide, even blaming the Regressives themselves for their death by saying that they all died from a plague caused by their poor hygiene. Later generations of Enarans had no knowledge of the genocide. Some of the older people attempted to reveal the truth surrounding the fate of Regressives but risked being murdered by doing so. ( ) *Near the end of the Dominion War, Doctor Julian Bashir discovered that a group within Starfleet Intelligence, known as Section 31, was responsible for creating the morphogenic virus which was ravaging the Founders, including Odo. Section 31 had infected Odo so he would act as a carrier and infect other Changelings when he linked with them. However, Bashir and Chief Miles O'Brien lured Section 31 agent Luther Sloan to Deep Space 9 and obtained the cure for the disease by entering Sloan's mind, saving not only Odo's life but also his entire species. ( ) *In late 2375, the Female Changeling ordered Dominion troops to exterminate the entire population of Cardassia Prime. Odo managed to convince her to rescind the order, but not before more than eight hundred million men, women and children were killed. ( ) *''In 2371 of an alternate timeline, Klingon sisters Lursa and B'Etor of the House of Duras and the El-Aurian scientist Dr. Tolian Soran destroyed Veridian IV in order to change the path of the Nexus murdering the two hundred and thirty million inhabitants of the planet.'' ( ) * In an alternate 2374, Chakotay told Annorax that by characterizing the erasure of the Ram Izad as insignificant, he was rationalizing genocide. ( ) Attempted genocides * In 2154, after a plurality of Xindi species were convinced not to launch the Xindi weapon against Earth, Xindi-Reptilian Commander Dolim, along with Xindi-Insectoid allies, hijacked the weapon, forced Hoshi Sato to decipher the Aquatic activation code since the weapon needed three of these codes, and traveled all the way to the Sol system, destroying a research outpost along the way. A team led by captain Jonathan Archer managed to stop him mere hours, if not minutes, before the weapon fired on Earth. ( ) * In 2257, near the end of the , attempted to detonate a hydro bomb in the volcanic system of Qo'noS much like she had done in the mirror universe. She rationalized her horrific actions by stating that the mirror Klingons survived even with Terran warships firing on the evacuation shuttles, a factor unique to the mirror universe. However, the crew of the , which she was commanding at the time, mutinied against her out of moral outrage and gave the detonator to L'Rell in order to force a truce, ending the war while preventing this cataclysm. ( ) * Later in 2257, the Ba'ul attempted to use the pylons to wipe out the Kelpiens rather than deal with the mass vahar'ai Discovery had caused in any rational way, but were stopped by the Red Angel. ( ) * In 2368, the Federation devised an invasive program designed to starve the entire Borg Collective to death, but Jean-Luc Picard ultimately made the decision not to deploy it on moral grounds. ( ) * In 2373, the Dominion attempted to destroy the Bajoran sun which would have wiped out all life in the system, including Bajor. ( ) * In 2374, the Vorta Weyoun 5 suggested eradicating the population of Earth to prevent a possible uprising after conquering the Federation. ( ) * Shinzon of Remus attempted to render Earth lifeless with a Thalaron beam weapon in 2379. ( ) See also *Occupation of Bajor *Gallitep labor camp External links * * de:Völkermord Category:Crimes Category:Death